fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Code Geass: Narikiri Dungeon X
Code Geass: Narikiri Dungeon X (暗号コードギアス反逆のルルーシュ： なりきりダンジョン X, Kōdo giasu hangyaku no rurūshu: Narikiri danjon X, Encryption Code Geass) is an Crossover RPG game with the Sequel (see story two) Code Geass: Narikiri Dungeon XR2 (暗号コードギアス: なりきりダンジョン XR2, Kōdo giasu: Narikiri danjon XR2, Encryption Code Geass R2) aired on PlayStation Vita and Nintendo Wii. Plot Background Prior to the start of the main events, the Eleventh Prince of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia and his sister, Princess Nunnally vi Britannia lived with their strict father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, and their mother in the capital city of the Holy Britannian Empire, Pendragon. When Lelouch was ten, and Nunnally was six, their mother was mysteriously shot to death. Ultimately, Nunnally was caught in the crossfire and could no longer walk, and was blinded from trauma of seeing her mother murdered. Lelouch became angry that his father did nothing to solve the murder and renounced his anointment to the throne, and he and his sister were thereof placed in the care of the Kururugi Shrine, in Japan. In this time, Suzaku Kururugi became friends with Lelouch, but they were separated from each other because of the war, which ended Japan's existence in 2010 in the given calendar. The area's name became "Area 11" as a mocking gesture to the month long defeat of the nation. Later they were taken in by the Ashford Academy, run by the Ashford Foundation of which their mother was a test pilot for. They were given a maid, Sayoko Shinozaki, to assist with the care of Nunnally, and they lived in hiding for years. The story begins when what appears to be a shooting star lands in the mountains. The narrator describes, referred to in second person, finding a pair of twin babies in the light and becoming their adoptive parent. By default, the boy is named Dio, and the girl is named Mell. The story skips ahead thirteen years to 4408 by the Aselia calendar. The narration notes that Dio is energetic, Mell is level-headed, and both of them are mysteriously powerful. Dio enters with a strange creature that followed him home from the mountains. He and Mell decide to keep it as a pet and name it Couleur based on the sound it makes: krr. Couleur begins as a green bipedal creature who is roughly waist-high, but it is actually a shape-shifter whose forms change based on its power and mood. Story One Lelouch is a high school student with a knack for gambling high on chess games and I.Q. that well exceeded being a genius along with a hatred for all things higher in rank or social class than him. He is generally caring, yet lazy, but has a dark desire to destroy anything and everything that pollutes the world with lies and anarchy, ultimately wanting global dominance and peace proceeding. When he is accidently trapped along with some terrorists and then confronted by the Britannian military as being an involved, at which point a girl with green hair blocks a coming bullet to prevent Lelouch from taking it. She's declared dead, but moves after the shock, bleeding from the head, and grabs Lelouch's hand, announcing a contract that will allow him to live. She collapses and Lelouch opens his eyes to reveal a bird shaped, pink and crimson iris that releases an ability of absolute obedience. He announces his real name in a command and orders the guards to commit suicide which they do with glee. Mell and Dio start to go about their day as normal when they are suddenly visited by a winged woman who introduces herself as Norn and says that the two of them have a doomed destiny. With little else in the way of explanation, she sends them to meet Arche, the only surviving time warrior made famous by the events in Tales of Phantasia. Arche, whose age of 223 years is possible only because she is a half-elf, now lives in a pink heart-adorned tower which Mell and Dio must climb. When they arrive at the top, Norn startles Arche by appearing and requests Arche's assistance in preparing a trial that will test the strength of Mell and Dio's hearts and bodies. After proving themselves in combat against Arche, Mell and Dio return to their house, where Norn enchants a painting of the sun to work as a time portal to the year 4203. Mell and Dio are sent to Euclid to speak with Klarth so that he will tell them about the war with Dhaos that happened in Tales of Phantasia. He gives the popular version of the story, reminds them that history is biased, and then tells them what really happened: Dhaos waged war against users of magitechnology because they were foolishly depleting the world's Mana supply. Mell and Dio also gain words of wisdom from the spirits Sylph, Undine, Efreet, and Gnome after defeating them in combat. Afterwhich Lelouch uses his keen intellect to lead the terrorists in their fight, but it ends in a draw when Suzaku appears in a new knightmare, which is the primary weapon in the show, a semi-human mecha-robot. Lelouch retreats, returning to Ashford Academy, where the girl who reveals herself to be C.C. (said as C2) meets up with him, and apparently stays the night, claiming that their contract requires her to keep close to the current user of Geass. Norn enchants their painting of a moon to allow them to travel to 4306, so that they can meet Chester, Cless, and Mint. At Norn's request, Chester tells them why he now runs an orphanage, which is because such disadvantaged children may turn to an immoral lifestyle and wrongly attempt to justify their actions by blaming others. He says he does not want anymore children to be like that and, getting emotional, accidentally mentions that he used to be such a child himself. He gives them directions to Maxwell since Cless is not around at the time. After another test of combat, Maxwell gives Mell and Dio a lecture in the concepts of time and space. He says that possibilities create parallel worlds, and going back in time to do something differently than it was supposed to happen will just cause a person to end up in a different parallel world. Thus, it is impossible to change history. Lelouch becomes "Zero" a C.E.O. figure for the "Black Knights" the recently organized terrorist group, which he intends to use to take back Japan, and following that, the world. After a series of victories, during the final battle for Japan Lelouch retreats to help his sister, resulting in the loss of the battle. Suzaku having captured Lelouch gives him to the emperor where it is revealed that he too has a geass, his with the power to alter a persons memory; Which he uses to erase Lelouch's memory of being a prince, of his sister, and of being Zero. They finally meet Cless, who relates the shock he felt at learning the truth behind Dhaos's motives. He says he does not regret his actions in opposing Dhaos but regrets that he had only been able to see from his own point of view, not realizing until it was too late that, from Dhaos's people's perspective, he was the destroyer of their last hope. After that, they meet Mint, who rejects being called a great healer by Norn because she can heal people's bodies but not their hearts. She tells Mell and Dio that living for others, even just one person, brings happiness. They fight with Gremlin Lair, who tells them good and evil are two halves of the same thing and cannot be separated, and Aska, who tells them to believe in their own potential. They can only continue their quest and meet Luna by helping others a few times. When they get home, a mysterious figure temporarily appears to tell them its foolish to reject evil because being human means being evil; to stop being evil is to stop being human. Story Two In the second season a similar sequence of battles as seen in Season One occur, but Lelouch succeeds in destroying the Geass Order that was used to manufacture geass-users and is a primary source of antagonist involvements. The Emperor used this chance to take his brothers immortality in order to complete his goal "The Ragnarök Connection." Norn converts a painting of a star into a portal to 4354 so that they can meet Suzu and later asks Suzu to tell Mell and Dio what she gained by meeting Cless and the others. Suzu says that she was a child in both body and heart back then and learned that meeting and separating from various people was what it meant to become an adult. As Mell and Dio start to leave, Suzu stops them to question Couleur about its motive. She then realizes that Couleur must have a reason for its actions and agrees to stop asking. Couleur spends this conversation mewing in confusion. Mell and Dio are tested in combat by Volt and Shadow, the latter of which tells them about the balance between light and darkness. The mysterious figure appears again to tell them light and dark cannot be separated and that stifling one's own evil will cause one to have a twisted heart. Mell and Dio go on to be tested by Origin and Pluto. The mysterious figure appears again to tell them that everything is meaningless. When Lelouch's identity is revealed to the Black Knights, they view his efforts as being ungenuine, and attempt to eliminate him; Before this can happen, he is saved by Rolo, who sacrifices his life using his defective Geass to escape. Having his resolve restored, Lelouch then faces his father, and finds out that his mother had survived and supported his father; Knowing this he uses his Geass to command the collective consciousness of the World of C to prevent his father from "stopping the hands of time." A month later he appears in the capital of the Holy Britannian Empire, Pendragon and declares himself the next emperor. Lelouch teams up with Suzaku in order to complete the "Zero Requiem." Norn congratulates them on completing the spirits' trial and warps them to 4506, where Arche congratulates them as well. A few days later, Norn asks them if they understand why they exist. They refuse, and there is an earthquake as Norn opens a cave to the north. Going to the cave, Mell and Dio are accompanied by aggressive copies of themselves who claim to be their "true selves". Norn says there is no such thing as a true self and sends the first Mell and Dio to the land of the dead via a painting of a cloud. While there, they are tested in combat by FenBeast, Flambelk, Jestorna, Ishlant, Big Eye, and finally Dhaos to learn the truth about their past. They were Meltia and Dios Bundy, citizens of a country on Derris-Kharlan called Palace Gudra, which was at war with another small country. When they were 27, Meltia was a scientist in charge of creating a magitechnology weapon. She brushes aside the moral implications of creating such a powerful weapon of mass destruction because she feels that the search for knowledge is more important than anything else. Meanwhile, Dios is a soldier. He reports to their adoptive father General Bundy that their country is losing, and delivers a message from Dhaos, the leader of another country, warning them to stop the war because of all the innocent people dying. The general insists on ignoring the message, and when Dios reminds him of the great power Dhaos's country has, the general forces his obedience by reminding him that he would have died had not the general adopted him, saying he has a duty to give his life for his country. While his father's plan would have had wanted to live in the "past," his brother Schneizel is revealed to have his own plan for world peace, through fear, effectively living continually in the present, never moving forward. In order to complete the Zero Requiem, Lelouch takes command of the Schneizel ultimate weapon, the Damocles, effectively eliminating all adversaries, and focusing the hate of the world towards himself. After which to complete the Zero Requiem, Suzaku disguised as Zero assassinates Lelouch, thus the hatred of the world is dispelled. Final Story Aselia and the Lelouch's World merged together, The story takes place in 2017 a.t.b, between the rise of the “Black Knights” organization and the return of the supposedly "dead" Zero. The setting is in Europe, where the European Union (E.U.) allied nations are being invaded by the overwhelming forces of the Holy Britannian Empire. On the verge of defeat, the E.U. army forms a special unit known as “W-0″, of which a young pilot named Akito Hyuga is a member. Leila Malkal , a former Britannian Aristocrat comes to the European for aid, commanding the Wyvern Knightmare corps comprised of Japanese teenagers. They recklessly plunge into a battlefield, where the survival rate is extremely low, at about 5% only. They fight for their freedom and for a home to which they can return. Dio and Mell saw the fight, thinking what are they, they ran away to a safe place but was blocked by another knightmare, now they were held hostage by the supposedly "dead" emperor, Lelouch. Lelouch, willing to kill the two, pointed his gun at Dio first, but Akito, Leila and Cress stop him, rescuing the two. Cress doesn't want to reveal he made a contract with a green-haired, hooded figure, meaning his geass is "Power of Death" the ability to kill anyone he makes eye contact with. And the Code of Immortality, which is located on his upper left arm. Cress doesn't have a choice, he will use his Geass to that Lelouch. Lelouch starts a battle with 4 heroes. Cress (if in party) , not wanting to show his Geass, didn't fight. But when Lelouch woke up, he didn't have a choice, he used the Geass on him, Lelouch dies again, or is he dead again? Characters Tales of Phantasia: Nariki Dungeon X New Characters *Dio *Mell *Norn *Etos *Albert *Couleur Heroes of Eternity *Cress Albane *Arche Klein *Mint Adenade *Chester Burklight *Claus F. Lester *Suzu Fujibayashi *Rondoline E. Effenburg Other *Dhaos Code Geass Main Characters *Lelouch vi Britannia *Suzaku Kururugi *C.C. *Kallen Kōzuki *Nunnally vi Britannia *Rolo Lamperouge Ashford Academy *Milly Ashford *Lelouch vi Britannia *Shirley Fenette *Kallen Kōzuki *Suzaku Kururugi *Rivalz Cardemonde *Nina Einstein *Nunnally vi Britannia *Sayoko Shinozaki *Rolo Lamperouge *Miya I. Hillmick *Sophie Wood *Arthur The Order of the Black Knights *Kaname Ohgi *Kallen Kōzuki *Naoto Kōzuki *Naomi Inoue *Shinichirō Tamaki *Takeshi Nagata *Toru Yoshida *Yoshitaka Minami *Kent Sugiyama *Kizuna Kagesaki *Kinoshita *Kyoshiro Tohdoh *Josui Kusakabe *Tatewaki Katase *Kōsetsu Urabe *Shōgo Asahina *Ryōga Senba *Nagisa Chiba *Kaguya Sumeragi *Taizō Kirihara Holy Britannian Empire *Charles zi Britannia *Marianne vi Britannia *Lelouch vi Britannia *Nunnally vi Britannia *Schneizel el Britannia *Cornelia li Britannia *Clovis la Britannia *Euphemia li Britannia *Odysseus eu Britannia *Carine ne Britannia *Guinevere su Britannia Knights of Round *Bismark Waldstein *Gino Weinberg *Anya Alstreim *Suzaku Kurunugi *Nonette Enneagram *Dorothea Ernst *Luciano Bradley *Monica Kuszewski Chinese Federation *Empress Tianzi *Li Xingke *Zhou Xianglin *Hong Gu *Atsushi Sawasaki *Cao